I Don't wanna know
by Suikotsu-nYo-sama
Summary: Rated for character death ,cussing and the ending.


I am temporarily stuck on my other stories.........so I will appease you guys with this ficlet........okay? I'm trying ............don't push it. So here's the story summary. it's in Ayame's

view.....about Kouga..........obvious angst.........and she is breaking down...........because.............She's **ALREADY** his mate! wow! an unexpected twist.

well what are you reading this for! Read the fic!

* * *

Somebody said they saw you The person you were kissing wasn't me And I would never ask you I just kept it to myself 

I saw you with her.......again . Why do you even stay with me anymore? Is it because you wanted to appease the elders? Is it because .........I give for you to take?.......I suppose so.

I don't wanna know If your playin me, keep it on the low Cause my heart can't take it anymore And if your creepin, please don't let it show Oh baby, I don't wanna know 

Oh baby I think about it when I hold you When lookin in your eyes, I can't believe I don't need to know the truth Baby keep it to yourself 

You never did care...did you?I don't care .......as long as you stay by me.... You'd think you mate would always be loyal..............did you know she slept with your enemy? Well, atleast I didn't leave you.........never have, never will. 

I don't wanna know If your playin me, keep it on the low Cause my heart can't take it anymore And if your creepin, please don't let it show Oh baby, I don't wanna know 

Did he touch you better then me [touch you better then me] Did he watch you fall asleep [watch you fall asleep] Did you show him all those things that you used to do to me [do to me baby] 

Did you know ..........that a family castrates the male offending mate for betrayal?It's to clear the family's name............You probably only mated with me because my family is dead. 

If your better off that way [better off that way] Baby what I like to say [all that I can say] Go on and do your thing and don't come back to me [Stay away from me baby] 

You should be grateful, Kouga........ I should have at least a little gratitude from you. You would always go away for 'hunting' then never come back with the rest of the pack. 

I don't wanna know where your whereabouts or how you movin I know when you in the house or when you cruisin 

It's been proven, my love you abusin I can't understand, how a man got you choosin [yeah] Undecided, I came and provided ma 

My undivided, you came and denied it [why?] Don't even try it, I know when you lyin [I know when you lyin] 

Did you know that they called me unworthy of you? All because the bitch is supposed to give the fullest pleasure to her mate. They called me a whore.It's your fault. 

Don't even do that, I know why you cryin [stop cryin] I'm not applyin no pressure, just wanna let you know That I don't wanna let you go [I don't wanna let you go] And I don't wanna let you leave Can't say I didn't let you breathe 

Gave you extra cheese [c'mon], put you in the SUV You wanted ice so I made you freeze Made you hot like the West Indies [that's right] Now it's time you invest in me Cause if not then it's best you leave Holla, yeah 

I don't wanna know If your playin me, keep it on the low Cause my heart can't take it anymore And if your creepin, please don't let it show Oh baby, I don't wanna know 

If your playin me, keep it on the low Cause my heart can't take it anymore And if your creepin, please don't let it show Oh baby, I don't wanna know 

When you came back you were angry at me for no apparent reason.....I wonder if you found out she wasn't loyal to you. Oh well you only needed me as a free fuck right? You accused me of being useless. I didn't care. I didn't cry. I had no reason to. This made you angrier. 

If your playin me, keep it on the low Cause my heart can't take it anymore And if your creepin, please don't let it show Oh baby, I don't wanna know

You promised as my mate to always be faithful.......I guess you didn't want me as a mate then. You promised that you wouldn't harm me. You were full wrong on that one. You call yourself my mate? Hardly. You . Are . A. Hell. Born. Bastard.

But..........

I don't wanna know..........

I'll brush it off until I leave this earth.

Because. I Love You.

Ayame then put the knife to her wrists slit them, then slit her neck, thrust the knife into her breastbone and turned the handle.........

In the den, a note was stuffed in a hole. the letter read,

_I will always love you.......Ookami-anata _

_Don't wait for me..................._

_I'll See You......._**In Hell**_ ....... _

The end words were written in blood. Ayame's blood.She had died with a contented smile on her lips.

* * *

Wow..........................Waiiiiii! Death fluff! Much angst! So you crying faithful reviwers, Review!

I know you want too............ So neways, didja like? Tell me okay!

buh-bye!

-Suikotsu-nYo-sama


End file.
